Certain video compression standards may provide error resiliency options to minimize quality degradation during transmission of video data. For example, MPEG-4 (e.g., a collection of methods defining compression of video data) may include a data partitioning option. The data partitioning option may segregate bit-streams in various classes with varying priority so that high priority portions of a bit stream are sent over a more reliable network to reduce impact of bit-stream errors. Additional circuitry (and/or software code) may be required to encode and decode video data when the data partitioning option is employed. This may increase time needed to test and verify each circuit. Furthermore, the additional circuitry may increase cost, size, and complexity of a design.